


Punk

by Missy_Moo



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bakery AU, F/M, Lonely Steve, Meet-Cute, Shop Worker, Sweet Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 21:05:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy_Moo/pseuds/Missy_Moo
Summary: Requested from tumblr;Hello could I request a StevexReader one shot where the reader is working in Brooklyn and is bucks granddaughter. Steve doesn't know about her until he moves to the neighborhood.So here it is :)





	Punk

**Author's Note:**

> these were written a while ago. my request box is always open on tumblr at; https://boomitsbucky.tumblr.com/  
> Enjoy!

It had been six months since Steve moved out of the avengers compound and into his small Brooklyn apartment. Finally for the first time since he woke up 4 years ago he felt at home, felt like his world wasn’t spiraling. The apartment wasn’t much he could have afforded somewhere much fancier but small and cramped feels like home to him.

The building itself was well maintained and he never saw any of the neighbors mostly elderly people or people who worked 9-5. Occasionally he would help Mrs Oliver with her shopping if he was in the foyer when she got home but that was the extent of his relationship with the people in his building. It was common knowledge around Brooklyn that this was where captain America lived but no one bothered him.

Sometimes if he was out shopping he would be stopped and asked for a photo or to sign a plastic shield. His life was some what normal now. Only going on a mission maybe once a month if that, Tony had enough help from the younger avengers now. Not that Steve minded he quite enjoyed the quiet life much to his own shock.

It was a Tuesday that Steve had noticed her, she was lifting boxes off the back of a lorry and placing them on a cart at the back of Jimmy’s bakery. Covered head to toe in flour and icing sugar. The apron around her waist doing nothing to keep her clean. Steve had taken a walk, reminiscing about old times slipping into the back ally’s and chuckling as he imagined Bucky whistling at the girls stood smoking out the back of the pictures.

Steve watched her for awhile before heading over to ask if she wanted any help. The closer he got the more he recognized her, she looked so familiar.

“(Y/N) hurry up or I’m not letting you go for lunch today!” A mans voice called as Steve reached her.

Rolling her eyes (y/n) stuck her middle finger up in the general direction of the door. “Fuck off jimmy or I ain’t workin that Saturday mornin shift for ya!” She called back jumping down off the back of the lorry before she could lift the boxes she had just stacked Steve lifted them up moving them to the cart.

“Mind if I give you a hand ma’am.” He asked looking at her as she crossed her arms.

“I’m perfectly capable of movin a few boxes of pastry” she quipped raising her eyebrow at the soldier who flushed a little.

“I just thought you’d want some help, two sets of hands are better than one.” He shrugged before holding up his hands quirking a small smile. “I can just stand back if you’d like.”

“I know you” (y/n) squinted stepping towards him, her cheeks dusted white making her (your eye colour) eyes pop against her now pale complexion.

Avoiding the awkward ‘yeah yeah I’m captain America, avenger, savior, hero’ thing he just stuck his hand out, “I’m Steve”

Grinning widely (y/n) shook his hand. “My ma always told me about you.” Steve frowned slightly at that.

“Before she died last year she told me to find ya but yaknow life gets busy ‘specially in Brooklyn.” She chuckled a little tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

“Why would you find me?” Steve was just getting more confused now. He recognized the girl maybe he had met her mother but he didn’t recall knowing anyone he knew with a daughter dying in the past few years.

(Y/n) smiled again this time a glint of mischief in her eyes, he recognized her more and it was killing him not knowing. His brain frazzling at the girl in front of him.

“That would be telling now wouldn’t it Rogers” (y/n) lifted the last box off the lorry and past him onto the cart. Steve watched her frowning again.

“Tell ya what, I’ve got ma lunch break in five minutes. Wait ‘ere and maybe I’ll tell ya who I am.” With that she pushed the cart of boxes inside.

“(Y/N)! BOXES! INSIDE! NOW!” Jimmy shouted, Steve smirked listening for (y/n)s response and he wasn’t disappointed.

“Jimmy I’ve been haulin ass with these boxes all mornin! I’m goin to lunch!… GET FUCKIN MARY TO DO IT IM HUNGRY!….. yeah sure want pickles?… FUCK OFF DANNY I AINT GETTIN YOU A MILKSHAKE.”

With a huff and a suddenly cleaner face (y/n) emerged from the door, her hair and trousers still covered in flour. “Ready? I ain’t got all day.”

It took a minute for Steve to realise she was talking to him. “Oh yeah sure, where are we going?” He took a couple of strides and caught up with her as they headed toward the end of the ally.

“Sandwich shop up the street.” She hummed texting on her phone before shoving it in her back pocket.

“So then Captain. Any guesses on how I know ya yet?” She asked glancing up at him slowing her speed slightly watching him do the same.

“No idea.”

“Well you knew my nanna”

“Your nanna?”

“Mhm”

“Am I gonna get a name?”

(Y/n) smirked again and nodded a little, “Claire Peterson”

Steve gaped at her before beaming, “You’re Clair’s granddaughter?! Jesus It feels like just yesterday she was standing with me waving Bucky off to fight.” His smile faded a little at the mention of bucks name.

“Mhm she told me all about the three of you, back when you were tiny and got beat up every day, and when her an James would spend nights patching you up.” (Y/n) ignored her phone as they turned down the next street. It wasn’t that busy just a few people pottering around before the lunch rush from the office buildings.

“She always had a thing for Bucky, looked at the punk like he hung the moon and stars. It was sweet really.” Steve smiled at the memory. “I always thought those two would end up together before the war started, even during I imagined us going home and him setting up house.”

(Y/n) snorted a little and looked up at him. “They were together you dumbass.”

Steve’s eyes went wide, “What?”

“They were engaged but he never came home.” Her smile slipped from her face now. “Broke her heart, ma said she grew up on story’s of you two even as nanna got old and started to forget things she would always talk about James and how he worried about you more than anyone in the world. She would joke he loved you more than her, I’m happy they’re together now, yaknow up in heaven.”

Steve watched her as she fiddled with her fingers. “I can’t believe I didn’t know.”

Shrugging (y/n) took a deep breath and smiled again, “anyway ma told me to find you cuz you’d be the only sorta family I’d have left.”

Steve raised his eyebrow, “yaknow seeing as you and pops were so close” there was that smirk again.

(Y/n) stood in front of him holding out her hand. “Pleasure to meet you Steve, I’m (y/n) Claire Barnes.”

“You little punk.”


End file.
